The Sultan's announcement/Twivine's and Jafar's two wishes/"Prince Ali reprise"
This is how the Sultan's announcement/Twivine's and Jafar's two wishes and the reprise of Prince Ali goes in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. the the palace entrance. The Sultan is standing on top, making an announcement to the people.) The Sultan: People of Agrabah, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor! (Cut to behind the curtain, where Jasmine is peeking Ryasmine: This is gonna be great. appears at the bottom of the stairs Aladdin: Jasmine? Jasmine: Ali, where have you been? Aladdin: There’s something I’ve got to tell you. Jasmine: The whole kingdom has turned out for father’s announcement! Aladdin: No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please! Jasmine: Good luck! (She pushes him out onto the platform with the Sultan, where he overlooks the entire crowd.) The Sultan: …Ali Ababwa! Aladdin: Oh, boy! above, Iago and Jafar, along with Linda Ryan and Friends watch through a window Iago: Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak. Linda Ryan: It should be me that will be cheered as a hero. Jafar: Let them cheer. the lamp appears Genie: You know, Al. I'm getting really.. Jafar I don't think you're him. and look at a book Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man. Twivine Sparkle: Silence! Jafar and I are your masters now! pins Genie to the ground and Jafar puts his foot on Genie's face Genie: I was afraid of that. Clover Lacey: Now, then. You two can go have your first wishes while I use mine to change time by swapping the Irelanders' memories of Fu Fu telling the truth to memories of him telling lies in Connor's Toy Story 2 adventure. Dr. Neo Cortex: Good luck. Jafar: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!!! Twivine Sparkle: And for my first wish, I wish to rule Equestria, Ireland and the 16 Realms as queen! dark clouds swirl around the castle and the roof rips off Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: That's wired. The Sultan: Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on? Sultan's clothes come off him, except his boxer shorts Matau T. Monkey: Jasmine's dad! Sultan's clothes appear on Jafar and Twivine is wearing a queen's outfit Jafar: laughs Twivine Sparkle: Surprise! The Sultan: Jafar, you vile betrayer. Iago: That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you. Ryan F-Freeman: Twivine! You are the one working with Jafar. Linda Ryan: That's Queen Twivine who works for the Sultan to you, Ryan! Aladdin: Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! off his turban and finds out it is gone The lamp! Cody Fairbrother: It's not here? Jafar: Finders-keepers, Abooboo. a gigantic Genie appears and lifts the palace up. Crash and Ryan flies with Matau while Aladdin whistles to Carpet and he gets on it. They fly near Genie's Head Aladdin: Genie! No! Matau T. Monkey: Listen to us! Genie: Sorry, kid. I got a new master now. the palace on top of a mountain The Sultan: Jafar, I order you to stop. Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. Linda Ryan: He is right. OUR order. Jafar: Finally, you will bow to me. Sultan does but Jasmine did not Jasmine: We will never bow to you. Iago: Why am I not surprised? Queen Twivine Sparkle: Ryan, if you want your friends admit that Linda Ryan is the greatest realm traveler of all time, you must bow before your new queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Meg Griffin: I agree with Ryan, Twivine! Cody Fairbrother: Me too! Sci-Ryan: I would rather he die then bow to you! Sean Ryan: Count me and my kids in. Marco Polo: I would rather not he die. Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Queen Twivine Sparkle: And Ryan, if you, your love, friends and Sean Ryan and his kids won't bow before the queen, then you too will cower before a sorceress!!! Jafar: Genie, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Queen Twivine Sparkle: For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in this world and the 16 realms!! Linda Ryan: smiles Yes. chuckles and Jafar laughs maniacally Aladdin: Genie, stop! Ryan F-Freeman: No! zaps Jafar and Twivine. Jafar becomes a sorcerer and Twivine becomes a sorceress with her outfit that looks like Jafar’s and Maleficent’s and she summons her staff that looks like Maleficent's staff Iago: Ladies and gentleman, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar! Ryvine Sparkle: And Sorceress Twivine! Jafar: Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Abject humiliation! Jasmine and her father with his staff, making them bow comes running at him Jafar: Down, boy! Rajah into a kitten Rajah: Meow. Jafar: Oh, Princess. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to. Bertram T. Monkey: Not if we and Hiro will stop you. Bertram noticed Hiro's wheel and sees that Clover Lacey have been through time and got Hiro scrapped Evil Anna: Clover? Ryan F-Freeman: She work for Jafar?! Linda Ryan: I tried reasoning with you, Ryan. But like Woody, you keep forcing me to take more extreme measures. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a minute. You're the one who phoned Al to get Connor, not your husband and kids! Linda Ryan: Look, Ryan. What we have an eternity for me and Twivine to rule the 16 realms and Ireland with my beloved Foot Empire and Ryvine's Anti-Irelanders. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we? Crash Bandicoot: You really are the Shrederette, aren't you, mate? Orla Ryan: Mom, what you are doing, this is not fair! gets angry when she hears it Linda Ryan: "FAIR"?!? I'll tell you what's not fair; being banished to the Outlands and go back to the Ryan house, finding out that you, Sean and Oisin are gone to Ryan. Well, finally, my time for revenge is right and no helpers of Jasmine and the street rat are gonna MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW! Ryvine Sparkle: She's right and your friend Connor Rugmeg can't help you. Including the Wild Bratts. Jessie Primefan: His name is Connor Lacey! Sci-Ryan: And that's Wild Kratts! Cover Lacey: Whatever. I hate that train friend of Shi La. Aladdin: Jafar, get your hands off her! Jafar: Prince Ali, yes it is he~ But not as you know him~ use her magic to bring Jasmine and Aladdin close Twivine Sparkle: Read our lips and come to grips with reality~ Jafar: Yes, meet a blast from your past~ Ryvine and Romeo (PJ Masks): Whos lies were too good to last~ Jafar: Say hello to your precious Prince Ali~ turns Prince Ali back to Aladdin Iago: Or should we say Aladdin? Jasmine: Ali. Aladdin: Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I'm just... Twivine and Ryvine: So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin~ zap Abu back to a monkey Linda Ryan: Just a con~ Jafar: Need I go on?~ Take it from me~ Clover Lacey and Jafar: His personality flaws~ Twivine Sparkle: Give him adequate cause~ Jafar: To send him packing on a one-way trip~ So his prospects take a terminal dip~ send Aladdin, Ryan, Crash and Shi La to a tall pillar with Carpet following, including Fu Fu and Meg Linda Ryan: His allies frozen, the venue chosen...~ Jafar, Twivine, Linda and Ryvine: Is the ends of the earth~ Whoopie! send the pillar flying like a rocket Twivine and Jafar: So long.. Iago: Goodbye, see ya! Dr. Neo Cortex: See you never, Ryan and Friends! Twivine and Jafar: Ex-Prince Ali!~ and Jafar laughs manicaly and evilly Marco Polo: Shi La! Oisin Ryan: Ryan is with him. Sean Ryan: So is Fu Fu. Evil Ryan: Well, we better hope Ryan is okay, Luigi. Luigi Bellini: You said it. to black, we see a snowy wasteland and the pillar crashes. It comes to a stop then Ryan and Meg pops out of the snow Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I am glad I survive that one. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Where is Shi La? And Fu Fu? emerges from the snow, obviously very cold Aladdin: Abu? Ryan and Aladdin: ABUUUUUUU!!!! looks in the snow and found Fu Fu Ryan F-Freeman: Fu Fu? If you're still alive, make your bat noises. Fu Fu: chitters Meg Griffin: He's okay. Aladdin: Oh, this is all my fault, guys. I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. digs out Abu and holds him in his vest Aladdin: Abu! Are you okay? I’m sorry, Abu. I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right. Ryan F-Freeman: We'll help ya, kid. We got us into this mess and we'll get us out. starts to walk through the snow with Ryan and Meg and he eventually steps on a frozen Carpet Aladdin: Carpet! Ryan F-Freeman: a shivering Crash Crash! You're okay. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, m-m-mate. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts